We request funds through the P30 grant mechanism (RFA-OD-09-005) to recruit Viviana Ferreira, Ph.D., to the Department of Medical Microbiology and Immunology at the University of Toledo College of Medicine as a tenure-track Assistant Professor. Dr. Ferreira's recruitment has already been approved by the University Board of Trustees and she Is scheduled to join our department In July, 2009. Dr. Ferreira Is a promising junior investigator with special expertise in complement regulatory proteins which play pathogenic roles In a number of inherited and acquired blood diseases. Her research program has been always directed toward improvement of human health - In fact, her recent work has unveiled novel pathogenic mechanisms of atypical hemolytic uremic syndrome and paroxysmal nocturnal hemoglobinuria. Thus, her research area is directly relevant to the scope and mission of the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI). Dr. Ferreira is a Hispanic woman with advanced education and training and an outstanding publication record. Thus, her recruitment broadens the diversity of the faculty body in our institution. Finally, Dr. Ferreira's expertise In the complement system fits perfectly with ongoing research projects in our department focused on Innate and adaptive Immunity, leading to strategic and synergistic growth of our overall multi-disciplinary translational research program. The requested funds will be used not only to hire Dr. Ferreira, but also to create four additional positions for highly educated Individuals and to equip her laboratory with Instruments and reagents manufactured by domestic companies. In summary, we believe that the proposed hiring of Dr. Viviana Ferreira will boost local and national economic growth, establish the scientific/technological advantage of the United States in an Important clinical/scientific field, and broaden the diversity of our biomedical research community. We are recruiting Viviana Ferreira, Ph.D., to the Dept. of Medical Microbiology and Immunology at the University of Toledo as a tenure-track Assistant Professor. Dr. Ferreira studies special proteins in the blood known as "complement regulatory proteins," which play pathogenic roles in a number of Inherited and acquired blood diseases. Her expertise in the complement system fits perfectly with ongoing research projects in our department, thus, leading to synergistic expansion of our multi-disciplinary translational research program